1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight measuring balance adapted especially, but not exclusively, for the proportioning of a liquid product mixture such as paints used in automobile body shops from cumulative formulas expressed in weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To carry out such proportioning, weight measuring balances, either of a common type of those slightly modified, are presently being used.
However, this solution presents numerous drawbacks mainly due to the fact that conventional balances are often fragile devices which necessitate frequent adjustments to preserve their accuracy.
Therefore, the use of these balances is not suitable for personnel who are unfamilar with proportioning techniques as is often the case in automobile body shops.